The True Meaning of Valentine
by Sakaiya
Summary: He came to claim a heart. He stayed… he stayed to have his heart claimed. Rated for later content. ... rating may go up depending. WHY DO GHOULS FALL IN LOVE SPOILERS!
1. Chapter 1

Fandom: Monster High

Story: The True Meaning of Valentine

Summary: He came to claim a heart. He stayed… he stayed to have _his_ heart claimed.

Parings: Toralei x Valentine, Draculaura x Valentine (onesided), Draculaura x Clawd, Ghoulia x Heath, Abbey x Cupid, Cleo x Deuce

Authors Note: Clawdeen will be different here than she was in the special. I lost so much respect for her and the way she just dogged her brother for his attempts instead of noting that Draculaura was being utterly unrealistic in her desires. Honestly, if he had given her the box ANY earlier she would have probably thrown the stuff away as junk. Have no clue if I'm going to get Frankie with Holt/Jackson in this. I love Frankie and the more I write her the more I feel like I'd ruin her so I'm going to trust Mattel with that one. Also have no clue if I'm going to have any OCs in this. It's a fandom highly dominated with OCs but it would be nice to have some just cannon stuff. At the same time, it is a school and there are a lot of people, so I honestly don't know what I'm going to do. Tell me what you think (if you bother to read this…) I 3 constructive criticism. It is my bestie as it helps me write better, so if you see something that enrages you (plot hole, or so OOC it makes you cringe wise) please let me know.

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Valentine didn't know _why_ he didn't immediately transfer out of Monster High again once he had the chance. He could have the moment he found out that devious cat, Toralei was the one who called him here but the temptation of Draculaura's Heart was too much for him at the time. Perhaps it was to observe Draculaura, to discover what it was about her heart that he simply _could not_ claim. He still did not see it. The dog was the most unromantic manster he had ever heard of and Draculaura thrived off of pointless gestures that were supposed to be romantic. She was the biggest sap for it he had ever met- it had been why he had wanted her for his collection so badly.

…His collection…

He needed to start over now. Perhaps that was why he stayed. The spell on his captured hearts had been broken in the… chaos that happened during Draculaura's party. Ugh, it had taken him HOURS to clean all the goop off of himself, much less get the smell out. And of course, he had to hear about it from his mother. Valentine couldn't wait until he could move out…

Anyway, his collection. Perhaps this wasn't as bad of a fate as he thought. This would be a golden opportunity to add some variety. Going to a vampire school, he had only had vampires at his disposal. Now, he could have any type of ghoul imaginable. A were's heart would be…interesting for his collection.

In fact… He knew just which heart to start with. A pretty little were kitty who lost him his collection in the first place…


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: So I hope I didn't make anyone too OOC. Other characters will come eventually but this story is Toralei and Valentine centric. Next chapter might be a while but at least I got the second chapter up quickly?

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Toralei could not believe that the plan had failed. Well, it was hard to consider it a complete failure considering she had gotten into the party, legitimately or not- but she could have done without the surprise dive. Her heightened sense of smell had ensured that she could never forget the scent, even hours after she had gotten it out of her fur. Growling to herself, she let her claws rip into one of the scratched up teddy bears she kept in her room specifically for that purpose.

If only that vampire guy had been smart enough to _not_ take Draculaura to the party. Or if he had taken her heart before then. Weak broken hearted mourner, or heartless zombie, it made no difference to her as long as Draculaura finally got her due. It was time someone took the "Sweetheart" of the school down a peg. They had been so _close_. Draculaura was going to be left either braindead or broken hearted, Clawdeen would have been torn between her brother and her friend. The debates on what to do with Draculaura's helpless situation would have torn the group apart and Toralei would have thoroughly enjoyed the fireworks.

It was time for a new plan. She wanted the fearleading squad out of her fur and she wanted them out _now_. She clawed the stuffed toy in her hands, trying to figure something new out. She didn't even have Meowlody and Purrsphone to bounce ideas off of. The two cat twins had been avoiding her since the … incident. She couldn't blame them, as it had _stunk_ especially to their heightened senses, but it still… hurt that she had been abandoned so easily. Then again, the two other cats had always been like that. They were a bit more like birds- flighty and entirely too quick to run off. Toralei only forgave them because they always came back. This time though, it was going to take more than a well thought plan to get her friends back. It would take direct action.

She was going to bring those goody goodies down a peg. She had lost too much because of them already.

Three days later, Toralei still hadn't thought of something mortalifying enough to count as her revenge. Sure she thought of tons of minor pranks, little annoyances that would be good for a momenatary laugh- a new gimmick to make Clawdeen's inner wolf take over, ways to conviently rip Cleo's bandages at embarrassing times and embarrassing places,cause Frankie to fritz unexpectedly near that human boy she liked so much… But those didn't cut it. She needed to more than succeed, she needed to utterly _dominate_ them.

Unfortunately, the best way to do that, still seemed to be trying to find some way to rip Draculaura and Clawd apart. Clawdeen, judgemental as she was, would immediately vilify the one who initiated the breakup. How …purrrrfect if she could arrange it to be Draculaura. Clawdeen would never forgive her for hurting her _precious_ brother. Cleo, based on her _own_ ex-relationship with the manster would either have to force herself defend Clawd if she wished to remain Clawdeen's friend or be prepared to face the wolf's wrath and the rest would be stuck on the way side, trying to mediate a hopeless situation. And Toralei could keep the drama up as long as she wanted! All it would take would be a little "secret" (or two) _accidentally_ slipped around a little ghosty. Trusting Spectra's gossip, she could start a war between them that would last the rest of their years at Monster High! How Deeelightful.

"What are you thinkin' about so hard, pretty kitty?" A smooth voice broke off Toralei's train of thoughts. She jumped, claws instinctively flexing, ready to tear whoever disturbed her apart.

Slowly, once the startled feeling passed, and her feral instincts began to calm, she recognized the vampire and his words. "What do you want Valentine?" she nearly snarled. He was, at the moment, a glaring reminder of her plan's failure. All because he couldn't charm a soft hearted sap who dated the wolf more out of pity and his BMOC status than anything like _love_.

Toralei watched as Valentine conjured a single white rose from midair. _Typical_. Slowly, carefully, _fully willing to back off if it seemed like she would try to scratch his_ precious_ face…._ He slid the rose in her hair, hooking it in place with magic considering her ears didn't help support it at all. The cat fought the urge to roll her eyes. Did he think she was Draculaura? "Only to know what you were thinking, kitty."

Toralei snorted. "Parlor tricks don't amuse me Valentine." She didn't rip the rose out of her hair- it would imply that she cared enough about his attempt to be annoyed at it. "Besides I don't share my thoughts with has been losers."

Valentine bristled and Toralei smirked. That was one point to her in this little game. "Does that include certain ex-fearleading squad members with ridiculous grudges?"

There was no way Valentine was here long enough to know about that. It had died down in the rumor mill quite a while ago and no one besides herself and Valentine knew that she was the one who called him here. …Except for a possible head of the ghostly gossip. Still there was no reason for her to give unsolicited gossip.

But if she was asked… she could talk for hours without even asking for anything in return! Valentine was trying to figure her out. Probably wanted to steal _her_ heart as revenge for not being able to take Draculaura's. It figured he'd blame her just as much as she'd blame him. Well fine, if he wanted to play that way, she could give it just as good. "What does that matter to you, loverboy? Does your mother even know you're out here trying to seduce ghouls? Or should I call her?" Toralei purred, guessing from that one phone conversation (and how many times the woman interrupted) that he was truly a momma's little vampire.

She saw the flash of irritation pass on his face and she resisted the urge to preen. No reason to give away the fact that that had been nothing more than a good guess. Somehow, faster than she had time to notice, or to even react to, Valentine's hand lashed out and wrapped around her sensitive tail. And he was squeezing the area, right by the base. It wasn't hard enough to hurt- not yet, but enough to let her know pain would come if she wasn't careful. Somehow, Valentine had gotten even closer, nearly touching his chest to hers. The hand that wasn't holding her pulled those ever present glasses down, showing her those glaring violent eyes. He was _furious_. "Do not, Kitty, bring my mother into this. You will regret it."

Toralei nodded before she could truly acknowledge doing so. Something, whether it was simply the way he held her, the way he glared down at her, that unheard of icy tone in his voice, made her heart skip a beat. He still stood there, glaring down at her, seemingly waiting for something else. He had won this round and for the moment, she had to accept it. Slowly, she blinked at him. He smirked and it was full fanged, dark, and affected her just as much as the hand on her tail. "I'm glad we had this talk Toralei."

Then, he released her tail, readjusted his sunglasses and continued down the hall. Toralei didn't even process her new freedom until he had turned the corner. Hissing, she punched the closest locker. She refused to let that powerless, superficial, stingy, unreliable vampire get the better of her. The werecat took a chance to glance at the time. It was the end of the day. Purrrrfect. There was a little birdie she needed to talk to.


End file.
